peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 June 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-15 ; Comments *Peel's answer to the "age-old musical question" posed by PS I Love You, "Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields?": "Sitting at home listening to the John Peel wingding on Radio One, every Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday night, I think, as he usually does." In fact, the missing My Bloody Valentine guitarist would soon be back in action playing with Primal Scream on the band's XTRMNTR album. *Says he’d never heard the original of “Some Other Guy” (covered by the Beatles and many others) before the recent release of a Kent compilation and thinks the version by Richie Barrett may be the best. *The Sieste track is from one of the Kill The Rest releases brought back from Japan by son William. *There's a brief reprise of the final session track by Calexico before a quick switch to Union Kid, who will be in session the following night. *An email from a listener reveals that the previous unknown artist responsible for "I'm Twenty-One Today" in the 1912 Peelenium (see 10 June 1999) is in fact Jack Pleasants. Session *Calexico #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-04-27. No known official release. Tracklisting *'(files a and c start of show)' *Fuzz: Night Chase (EP – Killer Squad) Cluster *PS I Love You: Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields? (single) Rocket Girl : (JP: "This is a record by Augustus Pablo, the late Augustus Pablo alas. And I should have paid some sort of tribute to him at the time. Failed to do so, as I often do on these occasions, but Andy Kershaw pointed it out to Radio One listeners in his programme last Thursday.") *Augustus Pablo: Cinderella In Black (LP – Keep The Pressure Down) Fe-Me-Time *Calexico: Growing Heart Of The World (session) *Richie Barrett: Some Other Guy (LP –At The Club) Kent *Jad Fair & Yo La Tengo: Dedicated Thespian Has Teeth Pulled To Play Newborn Baby In High School Play (LP - Strange But True) Matador *Norma Waterson: Love Of My Life (LP - The Very Thought Of You) Hannibal *Arkane: Fever (LP – Blazin) Underfire *Pavement: Ann Don't Cry (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *Calexico: Stray (session) *Tele:funken: 360° (7” single) Domino *Sieste: Kitty Whip (Hammer Bros mix) (12" EP – Kitty Whip EP) Kill The Rest *Unknown Artist: Jesus (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International *Inspiral Carpets: Keep the Circle Around (LP – Radio 1 Sessions) Strange Fruit *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Hood: In Iron Light (LP – The Cycle Of Days And Seasons) Domino *I Roy: Who Is The Man (LP - Roots Techniques) Pressure Sounds *Calexico: Frontera/Trigger (session) *Gene Vincent: Lonesome Boy (10” LP – Hey Mama) Roller Coaster *Mates Of State: Leave Me At The Tree (split single with Fighter D) Omnibus Peelenium 1913 #Chauncey Olcott: I Love The Name Of Mary #Harry Lauder: It's Nicer To Be In Bed #Chauncey Olcott: When Irish Eyes are Smiling #Harry Fragson: Hello! Hello! Who's Your Lady Friend? *Plastic Angel: The Race (EP - Follow Me Into The Race) Wash *Calexico: Jesus & Tequila (session) *Union Kid: Home Team (white label) *'(files b and c end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel19990615 Calexico 1913 a *b) Peel19990615 Calexico 1913 b *c) jp150799.mp3 (Note: incorrect file name) ;Length *a) 01:01:40 *b) 00:53:04 *c) 01:50:20 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Originally shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium